The subject invention generally relates to a method for monitoring performance of a drive line of a vehicle during driving of the vehicle.
In a typical vehicle, including a heavy vehicle such as a truck or tractor-trailer, a drive line functions between a transmission of the vehicle and a drive axle of the vehicle. More specifically, the drive line transmits rotational forces from the transmission, through a differential mechanism, and ultimately to the drive axle of the vehicle whereupon driven wheels of the vehicle are rotated to move the vehicle. The typical vehicle often includes more than one drive line to optimally move the vehicle. This is particularly the case with a heavy vehicle that includes both forward and rear drive axles. As appreciated, the drive line or lines are coupled to necessary components of the vehicle with universal joints.
Continuing, it is recognized that drive lines wear, and it would be beneficial to develop a way of monitoring wear on a drive line. Conventional methods to monitor the performance of the drive line include monitoring vibration and comparing the vibration levels to preset limits. Further conventional methods to monitor the performance of the drive line actually require the drive line to be inspected in a repair garage by a mechanic. In such cases, the mechanic shakes the dive line to determine how loose the drive line is in the vehicle. These conventional methods are somewhat imprecise methods of determining wear.
A method for monitoring the performance of a drive line of a vehicle during driving of the vehicle is disclosed. Specifically, the method comprises the following steps. A sensor is mounted on a component of the vehicle for detecting acoustic energy present in the drive line of the vehicle. More specifically, the sensor is mounted on the component of the vehicle in a non-contacting relationship with the drive line for monitoring the performance of the drive line during driving of the vehicle. Utilizing a non-contacting sensor to detect the acoustic energy present in the drive line of the vehicle is preferred because the extent of interference that is detected by the sensor is minimized as there is no direct mechanical contact between the sensor and the drive line.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide another method for monitoring the performance of the drive line of the vehicle during driving of the vehicle. In particular, this alternative method comprises the following steps. First, vibration in the drive line of the vehicle is detected. Successive signals are correspondingly generated from the detected vibration. Next, a tolerance is developed from the successive signals, and at least one subsequent signal from the sensor is compared to at least one previous signal from the sensor to determine if the subsequent signal is outside the developed tolerance.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide another method for monitoring the performance of the drive line of the vehicle during driving of the vehicle.
In particular, this alternative method comprises the following steps. A first frequency of rotation is detected at a first end of the drive line. Similarly, a second frequency of rotation is detected at a second end of the drive line. Next, the first frequency of rotation is compared to the second frequency of rotation. Finally, a differential between the first frequency of rotation and the second frequency of rotation is determined, and the performance of the drive line of the vehicle is monitored during driving of the vehicle by evaluating the differential.
Accordingly, the subject invention discloses, in sum, a method for monitoring the performance of the drive line of the vehicle. In specifically confronting the deficiencies of the prior art, the subject invention discloses a method that utilizes a non-contacting sensor to detect energy present in the drive line of the vehicle and generates signals representative of the energy. In various embodiments, the method compares the signals to previously generated signals, to a predetermined operating limit, and to developed tolerances during driving of the vehicle.